


Lucina's Romantic Night

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Netorare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Having been busy for quite some time, Lucina prepares for a late night visit to her husband Robin's office and give him a night to remember. Of course, sometimes even the best laid plans go awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/gifts).



Looking around the empty hallways of the castle for the umpteenth time to make sure no one was around to see her, Lucina swiftly yet quietly ran up to her husband’s office door, pulling out the small mirror encased in beautiful dark brown wood she had received from her sister on her last birthday, quickly making sure she looked perfect for the “scheduled interruption”, as Robin had put it. Her long, blue hair was loose and straight as it always was, recently washed with the lavender soap her mother always used, and she had applied just a little makeup to really bring out her eyes. What really stuck out, however, was the elegant, white dress she was wearing, strapless and showing off a bit of cleavage, more so than she had ever been comfortable with, but Severa had promised with a wink that it would really “get the job done”. 

Tugging at the collar Robin had given her as a sign of his dominance over her in the bedroom, a role she had grown to love, she opened the door to his office and closed it quickly behind her, meeting the gaze of her beloved. 

The room was not anything remarkable, but Robin had done wonders with the space he had. Sitting at a golden brown desk, a large window behind him let in pale moonlight, which lit up to the room the extent that they didn’t need any lanterns to see each other from the opposite ends of the room. To her immediate left were bookcases filled with documents and books stacked on top of each other, giving off an almost imposing presence due to their importance. To her right was a leather couch on which she had spent many days and nights, sometimes for lovemaking and sometimes for keeping him company. Next to the bookcase was a large wardrobe in which he kept his personal belongings such as tomes and clothes for whenever Chrom dragged him out of his office to train. 

He put down his book, ran his hand through his spikey and smiled at her, making her heart skip a bit as it always did the first time she saw him. “Right on time. You look beautiful.” 

Curtseying, she slowly walked over to behind his desk. “Th-Thank you, you too.” 

“There’s no need to be nervous, we’re married, after all.” He said warmly, pulling her down for a kiss. “We’ve done this many times before, haven’t we?”

“Of course, I just always get a little jittery when we do it here – what if someone heard us, even in spite of your spell? Especially Father!” She said, kissing him again, placing a hand on his surprisingly muscular frame. He definitely wasn’t the biggest Shepherd around, but he took care of his appearance and health, leading to wonderful results. 

He chuckled. “That’s what makes this so exciting, isn’t it?” 

Laughing with him, letting go of the last of her shyness, she agreed. 

Sitting down in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the two feeling no need to say anything more at the present. Lucina had suggested this nightly escapade a week ago, since they had both been very busy as of late, which had made her feel both lonely and unusually horny and daring. Now, in the silence of the night, she was finally free to have him all to herself. 

Lucina shivered as Robin slowly stroked his hand upwards along her legs, the dress unable to stop his advances even if she had wanted it to. It was incredible how fast he could turn her on with minimal effort, she thought as she touched her collar with a free hand. It’s why I wear this, she thought, moaning into her lover’s mouth as he sucked on her lower lip.

His hands soon found their way to her chest, squeezing her modest breasts together, threatening to make them spill over the cleavage. She stopped kissing him and bit her lower lip, focusing solely on the sensation of his hands caressing one of her most sensitive, private areas.

Feeling something familiarly long and thick harden and rub against her thigh, she let out a self-satisfied giggle, happy to have such an effect on him that he got that hard in no time. 

Apparently not liking to be giggled at, Robin sneakily brought his hand behind her back and loosened her dress, making it fall down upper body. Smirking at her husband, she stood up and let it fall all the way down to the floor, then she picked it up and threw it onto the couch; it was all well and good to be a bit bold, but she didn’t need to dirty her clothes for it. She sat down in his lap again, her long, slender body pushing against his. She had chosen not to wear a bra, something the tactician seemed to appreciate as he resumed massaging her breasts, making her feel even better now that there wasn’t a layer of clothing separating them from his warm hands.

While she was busy kissing him and slowly running her fingers through his hair, his hands moved from massaging her chest to firmly gripping her hips, grinding her against his cock. Even though he was wearing fairly bulky pants as always, she could still feel it hard against her pussy. She had to stop what she was doing, closing her eyes and holding her hand against her mouth, silencing her moans as she could feel an incredible heat spread out across her body. Her white, beautifully tailored panties got wetter by the second as Robin kept pressing her lower regions against his, leaving her to just sit there and enjoy herself, surprised by how unusually good even something so tame as this felt; it really had been way too long.

“Mm…” She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, her lips almost touching his ear. “I’ve missed this…”

His grip on her hips tightened, and she let out a soft moan in appreciation. “Me too.” He replied, turning his head to kiss her on the cheek. “This was a brilliant idea, Lucina. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She said happily, kissing his neck, then his shoulder, then she slid down to kiss his chest. She continued downwards, leaving his lap and sitting on her knees in front of him, kissing his erection through his pants once before she unbuttoned them and pulled them down just enough to free his cock, whose size she marveled at as she always did when she pulled it out. It always looked way too big to insert anywhere at first, much less take into your mouth, but somehow she had always managed. She grabbed it and leaned forward, kissing the shaft of it and then licked her way to the top, sweeping his glans with her wet tongue, enjoying the salty taste of his precum. She kept circling the tip of his cock with her tongue, gently teasing him and enjoying his groans of pleasure.

When she had had enough and couldn’t resist any longer, she grabbed his thick member and wrapped her lips around it, beginning to suck on it, gently at first but with rapidly increasing intensity, filling her entire mouth with it, but she didn’t manage to reach the shaft; it was simply too big for her to take it all in. 

Robin let out another groan, holding onto his wife’s head and pushing her down further, making her eyes tear a bit as she struggled against his massive cock, gagging just a little bit but loving the rougher treatment. He guided her up and down along his length, and she had no choice but to move to his rhythm, her velvety hair brushing gently against his thighs and crotch.

Unable to resist any longer, she clumsily slid out of her panties without stopping her service, now free to rub her clit and enjoy herself fully, quickly losing herself to the pleasure of taking care of her husband, guided by his hand and her own desires fueled by his appreciative grunts. She moaned as well, removing her mouth from his cock for a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving as she moved her hand up and down along his length, not wanting to leave him hanging just because she needed some air.

She returned to sucking him off, moving even faster now that she had taken a quick break. Her fingers reached deep inside of her now, and she could feel her climax coming. The nails of her free hand dug into his pants as she braced for release, hoping to get him off simultaneously as she had an orgasm of her own. 

I’m so close, she thought as stopped giving him a blowjob, kissed his kick from top to bottom before resuming sucking him off once more, delighting in his taste. I’m so, so close, and he must be, too. I’m going to…I’m going to…

Then, all of a sudden and without warning, she could feel her movements involuntarily stop, being lifted up into the air with her arms tied behind her back by some kind of strange, green, magical chains. Left dangling in the air, she tried looking around to figure out what was going on, but all she could do was look at Robin’s unsurprised face and ask, “Wh-What’s going on?!” 

She was thrown onto the couch as a reply, landing on her back and arms which she was unable to move, the ethereal chains, while they felt like a solidified, cool breeze on her wrists, proving hard to break. 

As if that wasn’t enough, she soon felt a weight against her stomach, knocking most of the air out of her lungs due to being caught off guard. Once she saw the source of the weight, all she could wheeze out was, “M-Morgan?!” 

Her daughter smiled brightly, wagging her finger just in front of her face, tsking patronizingly. Save for her black and purple cloak which she and Robin always wore, she was wearing her usual clothes; a mini skirt designed to match her robe revealed her slender legs, and though they weren’t as long as Lucina’s, due to the younger girl being a fair bit shorter, it complemented her slightly wider hips wonderfully. On top of that she wore a beige tank top, much like her father, but hers was slightly too small, constricting her enormous breasts to the point where it looked like they could pop out if she so much as walked normally. Really, if she hadn’t shared Lucina’s dark blue hair color, she would’ve looked nothing like her mother, having inherited Sumia’s build and slightly rounder cheeks instead, much like Cynthia had. For some reason, fate had dealt Lucina a cruel hand, making sure her mother passed on her wonderful chest to her sister and daughter, but not herself. On some level, Lucina found herself jealous of her daughter, having inherited her father’s brilliance, grandmother’s beauty and natural assets while having a completely distinct charm and the most beautiful, big blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Oh Mother, Mother, Mother…” She sighed dramatically, slapping Lucina’s cheek lightly in the most condescending manner possible. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about this little late night rendezvous? 

“I-I…” She couldn’t think, being horny beyond belief and still shocked over being thrown across the room like that and rendered unable to move her arms. In addition to that, the weight and incredible softness of Morgan’s huge ass seemed to push even harder against her stomach as time passed.

“Nothing to say in your defense, huh? You just wanted to go behind your daughter’s back again and have Daddy all to yourself? Well, two can play at that game.” She chirped happily, standing up, and in record time undressed, exposing all of her to her parents. “I’ll just take over where you so rudely left off, you don’t mind, right?”

Anger welled up inside of her, wanting nothing more than to finally orgasm, not to mention she had looked forward to this for so long, and she wanted desperately to make Robin happy, but now they had been interrupted, and she had been thrown aside, something that seemed to happen more often as of late whenever their family engaged in these group activities. “O-Of course I mind! Let me go and – pfffwhaaa!?” 

Morgan sat on her stomach again, a bit harsher this time, but still smiling sweetly. “I said: you don’t mind, right?” She began teasing Lucina’s entrance so skillfully that all hopes to defy her daughter washed away into pathetic mewls. 

“Ah…ah…p-please…” She didn’t know what she pleaded for, but she needed it. All she could say as she was on the brink of finally cumming was ‘please’, even though she had every right to be furious with her wayward daughter. 

However, Morgan had decided she wasn’t in the mood for being nice, so she simply stood up, leaving Lucina hanging. The young tactician walked over to her father, who had been watching his two lovers squabble with an amused grin, always eager to see the results of their fights. Lucina tried standing up as well, her legs, unlike her arms, free to be used, but Morgan effortlessly pushed her down again with her magic. 

Seeing the futility in moving, she asked the most burning question on her mind. “How…? How did you find out about this?” 

Giggling infuriatingly girlishly, Morgan answered, “I asked Daddy if you two had any plans, of course!”

Lucina glared at her husband, who shrugged, seemingly not seeing what the big deal was. “You know I can’t say no to our daughter, honey.” He explained, stroking the younger tactician’s cheeks as she sat on her knees in front of him just like she had done. 

As if that was all there was to say about it, Morgan began sucking off her father with vigor, filling the room with slurping sounds and soft moans as she took over her mother’s spot as if it had been the most natural thing in the world. Robin’s grunts returned, but they didn’t sound as wonderful as they had when she had been servicing him, now they just sounded like raw pleasure coursed through him, making her wonder if their daughter’s blowjobs were superior to hers. 

She couldn’t see perfectly from where she was lying, but she could see Morgan move her hands to her breasts, lifting them up to Robin’s crotch and using them to rub the massive cock, drowning it out in a sea of pillowy, silken flesh. 

“Daddy loves this, Mother.” Morgan said, knowing she was being watched. “You should try it sometime.”

Her comment made Lucina wince, looking down on her own body, realizing she would never be able to offer that kind of service. What’s worse, she knew she wasn’t lying, as the effect it had on Robin was obvious.

Without another word, she dived for his cock again, pleasing it everywhere at the same time; Lucina, though she was angry, could not help but to be impressed at how skillfully her daughter moved, really giving it her all and wanting nothing more than to please Robin, much like she had wanted to before they were interrupted. She rubbed her legs together, trying to get rid of the heat between her legs once again making itself known, rekindled at watching such an undeniably hot scene taking place between the people she loved the most. In spite of herself, she let out a moan, much to her disappointment. She should be scolding them for acting like this, but she was simply too horny to! She watched with great interest at how Morgan greedily sucked his cock, taking all of it into her mouth easily, something she could never have done herself. 

Laughing, Morgan removed herself from Robin’s cock, pushing her breasts harder against it instead. “Well, it sounds like I’m pleasing both of you, that’s great!” She paused a little, rubbing her breasts up and down. “You like my blowjobs the most, don’t you, Daddy?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, so much so that Lucina knew what the response would be. 

“Of course I do, sweetie. They’re the best in the world.” He said, stroking her cheeks again without even looking at Lucina. 

“Ya~y!” Morgan cheered, going back in for another round, more motivated than ever to live up to the praise she had received, the two now ignoring Lucina completely as she lay there desperately trying to find something – anything! – to get off on, but it proved impossible. She accepted the fact and went back to just watching the enthusiastic blowjob, whimpering at her powerlessness, unable to both achieve an orgasm and pleasing her own husband.

After several long minutes, it finally sounded like they’d finish. Robin leaned back in his wooden chair and turned his head upwards towards the ceiling, eyes shut as he announced how close he was. Lucina perked up at this, wondering what they’d do with her once they were done. 

Sure enough, with a contorted face Lucina had seen many times, her white-haired lover released one of his massive loads into their daughter’s mouth, who didn’t let a single drop go to waste.

However, initially she was under the impression that Morgan had swallowed it all, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Instead, the young tactician, after having made sure Robin was thoroughly satisfied, stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down on her mother’s stomach once again, her cheeks filled to the brim with cum. 

Then, she slowly leaned down, made sure Lucina couldn’t move at all, and opened her mouth, pouring a huge amount of Robin’s cum onto her unsuspecting face. The princess let out a sharp cry but was silenced as the white liquid found its way into her mouth as well, then even more across the rest of her face; she could feel how her visage was painted white by a combination of her lover’s seed and daughter’s saliva as the supply seemed to never end. 

“Hah…hah…” She breathed, having held her breath this entire time. ”M-Morgan…” 

She was unable to continue, as Morgan lay down on her mother, grinding her hot body against her own, rubbing her massive tits against her mother’s face, spreading out the cum and coating her own breasts with them. 

Closing her eyes, Lucina was carried away by just how good it felt to have these gigantic pillows caressing her face, spreading out her lover’s seed all over her face. She let out a stifled moan, opening her eyes and staring at her daughter’s beautiful, grinning face. Gods, she was so gorgeous; how could she ever hope to compete against her for Robin’s love? 

“There, that’s a good look for you, Mother!” Morgan chirped, letting out a final drop of cum over the princess’ blank, seed-covered face. “I think it’s suitably whore-like, don’t you think so?”

“Yes…” She breathed, hoping that as long as she did exactly what her daughter wanted, she’d be rewarded with an orgasm. Even now, she tried desperately to rub her pussy against Morgan’s thigh in an attempt at finding some kind of release. 

Clapping her hands, obviously content with her answer, the junior tactician smiled. “Good answer! Now, do you think you could possibly hope to get such a huge load out of Daddy, even though you’re such a whore?” 

“N-No…never…” She thought of her collar, thinking of her position inside the bedroom.

“Aw, you’re learning so fast!” Morgan said, kissing her mother’s lips, licking up the cum that got rubbed off on her own lips. “No~w, for the grand finale: are you below me in rank in here?” 

She didn’t even need to think about this one. “Yes…yes I am…I’m Robin and yours personal little toy…please, please just…just finish this, please…” She begged, never having been this aroused in her entire life. Her pride was discarded just to fulfill her most basic, primitive needs as she implored her daughter to give her what she wanted. 

Grinning without any sort of malice, Morgan nodded. “That’s right, you’re our little toy! But since you’ve been so good and answered all of my questions correctly, I suppose I can show you that I can be a merciful mistress.” 

Unceremoniously and without warning, the younger girl sat back up on her mother’s stomach, turned her back towards her and then, suddenly, Lucina felt nothing but pleasure course through her very being as Morgan deftly pumped her fingers in and out of the princess’ wet pussy. 

At first unable to even let out a single syllable, Lucina’s mouth was wide open in a silent scream, still unable to move her arms. There was nothing in her world right now other than raw satisfaction, having been held in a state of limbo for far too long. After a minute or so, she regained her senses enough to speak, though it mostly came out as guttural noises. “Oohaaah, yes, YESSS! Please…please, m-more, aaaah! R-Right there-aaaaaaah!” She bucked her hips and tried pushing into Morgan’s fingers for maximum efficiency, until finally, she came with a scream that could’ve woken up the entire castle, had Robin not shielded his office with a sound-dampening spell, guaranteeing their privacy; no one would know what transpired within these walls. No one could know that the firstborn princess of the nation literally begged her daughter for sexual satisfaction with her face drenched in her husband’s cum. 

Her blissful state lasted for what seemed like an eternity, her lips tugged upwards in a satisfied smile as her eyes became distant and unfocused. She relaxed, thankful that the fires within her had been put out. 

That was, until she realized Morgan had no plans of letting up, but kept pumping her fingers in and out, rubbing her clit every once in a while for an added effect. Lucina tensed up again, wondering what was going on. “Huaaah?! Haaah! M-M-M-Morgan! I-I just c-aaaah…haaauaah! I-I just came I need to…need to-HNGHAAAH!?” 

She came again, so much quicker than the last time. It felt like her thoughts were being fried, disappearing in a white, hot light visible in her mind’s eye, and that lust and exhaustion pushed away all other emotions. Even in such a state, she noticed that her hands were no longer bound, leaving her to grab ahold of Morgan’s shapely, firm ass, needing something to hold onto as the mercilessly wonderful fingering continued. She thought about pushing Morgan off of her, but even if she could, which she doubted considering she was in such a dreadful position at the moment, the punishment would be severe; she didn’t want to be left on the brink of cumming for that long again, which had happened more than once when she had tried defying her daughter in the past.

So, she lay there, moaning and screaming in pleasure as the junior tactician’s lithe fingers slid in and out of her soaked cunt, burying them to the very base and twisting them around inside, searching for the points which would cause the biggest reaction. 

Droplets of sweat appeared all over Lucina’s body as she struggled against yet another orgasm, not wanting to give Morgan the satisfaction of completely having her way without offering any form of resistance. She tenderly ran her nails down her daughter’s back until she reached her ass once more, looking to provoke some kind of reaction while finding an outlet for her excessive energy, however, Morgan didn’t even flinch, continuing her business while humming innocently as if she didn’t hear her mother’s almost bestial roars. 

After a few more orgasms, Lucina lost count of how many times she had climaxed, lying almost unconscious while still being pleasured, her arms having lost the strength to even hold onto Morgan anymore. Once she went completely quiet, her daughter jumped off of her, clapping her hands and licking her fingers. 

“Mm, you taste good, Mother!” She proclaimed happily, sticking her fingers deeper into her mouth, flicking her tongue between them. “Aaah…” She moaned, then a wicked grin formed as she eyed her exhausted, sweaty mother, face still covered in cum. “In fact, here!” She said, shoving her fingers into Lucina’s mouth. 

Taken off guard yet again, she let out a muffled sound of surprise as she felt the combination of her nectar and Morgan’s saliva on her tongue. However, at this point she was too tired to think, so she simply followed the tactician’s instructions, sucking on the fingers dutifully like the good little whore she was. Grabbing ahold of Morgan’s wrist, she sat up and tried to lick up every trace of her own juices, and once she was done, she leaned against the back cushions, the leather scrunching behind her, hoping she had done a good job.

“Very good, Lucina.” Robin said encouragingly, speaking for the first time in a long time. “I think it’s time for me to reward you, if you would come over here.” 

Subconsciously touching her collar, she smiled, the thought of more pleasure driving her weakened body to stand up and on shaking legs walk over to her husband, bending over in front of him and leaning over his desk, giving him full access to her body. “I’m yours, my love.” She said, pausing due to sheer tiredness and excitement. “Do whatever you want with me.” 

She could feel her shaking ass be stroked and squeezed as he inspected her, then she could feel something long, hard, thick and warm tease her entrance, a simple, natural thing that threatened to get her off right then and there since she was still horny because of Morgan’s rough treatment. 

When his cock entered her, producing that familiar, sloppy sound and wonderful scent, she let out her most passionate moan yet, thankful to finally be properly fucked. “Ooh…yes, I’ve missed this so much, my love, I’ve missed your– aaah…I’ve missed your huge cock so much.” She said through gritted teeth, trying to last as long as she could, wanting to enjoy this moment as much as she could. 

“I’ve missed this too, honey.” He said warmly, leaning forward to kiss her. A part of her wanted to ask why, then, he had let Morgan take over for her like that or why it had taken him so long to ask her to come over here, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood or stop the fantastic sensation that came from his thrusts, nor did she want to incur the wrath of her daughter who was looking at her parents going at it, giving them both two thumbs up. 

“Aaw, you two look so happy, especially you, Mother.” She said, standing in front of the desk and placing her hand on top of Lucina’s. “But someone should really make sure all this cum doesn’t spill over Daddy’s desk or important documents.” She continued slyly, then gently kissed her mother on the lips, her tongue circling around her mouth to clean her of every drop of Robin’s cum. 

It felt amazing, being taken from behind by her husband while her daughter cleaned her cum-smeared face. She moaned into Morgan’s mouth, turned on by just the scent of her breath, which smelled of a mixture of vanilla and semen. 

Giggling at the princess’ reaction, Morgan massaged Lucina’s breasts while she kept licking her face, moving faster and faster as the taste of her father drove her wild, but she remained gentle and careful, thinking the older woman had learned her lesson and place in their hierarchy already, and now deserved to be taken care of. 

Lucina could feel herself approaching her orgasm quickly once again, but she wanted to hold it in and really savor the moment, the tender care of her modest chest, the way Morgan’s tongue brushed against her wet skin, how her slender waist was held tight by the man she loved as he buried his member deep inside of her, feeling it pushing against the innermost walls and spreading a euphoric feeling from that point. She was overwhelmed with emotion and could feel her eyes tear up again. 

“I-I love you…aaah…both so much…” She gasped, her breasts and ass squeezed hard at the same time. “I-I’m yours to do with as you will, so please, fuck me hard…” 

With the last drop of cum sucked up, Morgan licked her lips and smiled happily at her parents. “I love you both too, of course! Bu~t you really need to often be reminded of your place in the bedroom, Mother, but don’t worry, I’m more than happy to punish you when you’re out of line!”

“Th-Thank you.” The older woman breathed out, no longer caring about her pride or defending herself, she just wanted to be surrounded by her family and fucked until she passed out. Morgan’s methods were nothing if not efficient, providing just the results she wanted.

Feeling a warm hand placed upon her lower back even as the thrusts grew more and more powerful, she heard Robin say, “I love you two, too, of course, but you already knew that. I’m glad you didn’t pass out earlier, Lucina, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to give you your reward.” 

That was a horrible thought indeed, Lucina thought, happy that she had managed to stay conscious even through those countless orgasms. “M-Me too…” 

“Good.” The senior tactician said, giving her rear a light slap. “Then prepare yourself for your real reward!” He tightened his grip on her hips even further and rammed his cock in and out of her with blazing speed, moving faster than she ever remembered him doing. She could feel the full length of him inside of her, feeling like it somehow grew harder and thicker with each passing moment as she could feel her juices seeping out of her onto her lover and down her slender, milky white thighs. 

Lucina’s arms threatened to give way under Robin’s renewed efforts; every time his hips slammed against her ass, she came ever closer to the wonderful release she had denied herself for several minutes now. She wanted Robin to break her resistance and shatter it into a thousand tiny pieces as he claimed her and came inside of her. 

Not to be outdone by either parent, Morgan pinched her mother’s nipples and twisted them – not too hard, but definitely not too softly either, adding an extra dimension of the incredible pleasure she was already feeling. 

All concept of time vanished from the princess’ mind yet again as she completely left herself in the care of her family, feeling nothing more than euphoria coursing through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she stuck out her long tongue, making a face Morgan seemed to find entertaining, yet incredibly hot as well, as she brought a hand to her massive breasts and began rubbing them sensitively, leaving the finale to Robin.

With a final thrust, Robin moaned loudly as he reached his peak, filling Lucina’s passage with the same white liquid which had previously been smeared all across her face. Feeling wave after wave being released inside of her, the princess could feel the last of her resistance shattering just as she had hoped it would; she collapsed on top of his desk, head hanging just over the edge as her arms gave way, no longer able to support her weight as she came with a final, satisfied moan.

And then the world faded to black.

-

“Ma~n, she sure came hard, huh? I don’t think she’ll wake up until late into the day tomorrow.” Morgan said, standing next to Robin with her arm wrapped around his back, slapping her mother’s ass hard to see if she would wake up, but all it did was jiggle enticingly as response. Cum trickled down along her inner thighs, mixing together with her own juices. 

It looked irresistible. 

Sitting down on her knees, the young tactician licked her mother’s legs, taking in the wonderful taste of her father’s cum, but there was not enough just on her legs, so she followed the seeping liquids to its source and inserted her tongue into the unconscious woman’s pussy, provoking an instinctive shudder and distant mewl, appreciating the sensation even though she was sleeping.

“Mm…aah…” Morgan licked her lips, then returned, the warmth of Lucina’s pussy feeling hot on her tongue, and her desire for Robin’s cum fueled her to reach even deeper, grabbing ahold of the woman’s round, tight ass and reached as far in as she could, flicking her tongue up and down and to the sides, cleaning up everything she could reach. 

Shifting in place, Lucina let out a quiet gasp, but it didn’t seem like even an earthquake would wake her up. The thought soothed the tactician somewhat as she continued the dirty deed – but really, she was doing her a favor; it’s not like she would want this to be left on her when she woke up tomorrow, and by then it would be stale, so it was better not to let it go to waste.

Robin chuckled at his daughter’s eagerness, sitting down on his chair and massaging her massive tits while she kept herself busy. 

Then, he looked at the wardrobe from where Morgan had exited. “I know you’re there as well; you can come out now.” 

The door flung open, and out came Tharja, already naked, fingers wet and sticky just like her pussy. “Took you long enough.” She ran her dry hand through her dark hair, chuckling dryly at the passed out woman on the desk. “Looks like you did a number on her.” 

“Well, it’s what we do best.” Robin responded with a shrug as Morgan stood up, grinning in agreement. “Besides, we don’t want her to risk finding out about you; this way, she’ll be out all night no matter what we do.” 

“Hmph, smart.” Tharja said, crossing her arms. “So, what now?” 

“Well, who of you wants to go first?” Robin asked, standing up, his cock erect once again at the sight of all the beautiful ladies in the room. 

“Me!”

“Me!”

Tharja and Morgan responded simultaneously, glaring daggers at each other. Morgan grabbed ahold of Robin’s arm, and the sorceress ran up and did the same, both looking at him pleadingly. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to. 
> 
> All characters depicted are over 18, as in all of my stories.
> 
> Hello everyone, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and a comment, since that's the best way to encourage us writers to pump out more things like this. If you have any criticism, please post that as well in a constructive manner, which is greatly appreciated and needed for me to improve. 
> 
> For either more one-shots or longer erotic stories with more depth, check out either my or JLDavenport's profiles here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
> 
> For fans of Robin's Mansion, I can inform you that it's going rather well and that it shouldn't take too long before the first draft is finished, but given the importance of the upcoming chapter, I want to make sure it's both very satisfying and properly written. However, I'm confident it'll be a great chapter, so wait just a little bit longer!


End file.
